


Agatha Must Find Out Eventually

by marisa_368



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha finds out, I Love Penny, M/M, Post Events of Carry On, Pre-Wayward Son, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marisa_368/pseuds/marisa_368
Summary: Simon and Baz have been together for over a year, and their old friend Agatha still has no idea. She's coming to visit during the winter break thanks to Penny, and she's in for a surprise when she arrives.





	Agatha Must Find Out Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Wayward Son is coming out soon and I wanted to write this before, in case there is a canon scene where Agatha finds out about Simon and Baz. I had so much fun with this concept and I hope you have as much fun reading it. Enjoy!

Simon is sitting on the coach, trying to focus on his homework, when Penny sits down beside him and starts talking.  
"Hey Simon I know you're probably doing something important but I need to talk to you. I've been talking to Agatha and I think that she's going to visit us next month."  
This definitely gets his attention, and he looks over at her. He doesn't even have to say anything for Penny to answer all of his questions.  
"I know you probably think it'll be weird, but you two were friends before you started dating, and you shouldn't stop just because you broke up. Besides I want her to visit so even if you don't, she's already coming anyways and this is my apartment too. You have Baz over enough that I think you owe me. Speaking of Baz, Agatha doesn't know that the two of you are together, so I suppose that is a problem."  
Simon isn’t sure what to say at first. He definitely didn’t expect this but he supposes he should have known that Agatha would come and see them at some point.  
“You didn’t tell her about us, don’t you think that’ll make things awkward since she basically left me for the person that I’m dating now.”  
“I know Simon but did you really think she would never know. It was bound to happen at some point. Although I’m not going to tell her since I feel like it isn’t really my place. I’ll let you do it, or Baz could do it I suppose.”  
“I’ll do it. Baz doing it would be weird since they never really talked.”  
“Okay Simon, but if you don’t tell her before she shows up then she’ll find out in person and that'll be so much worse, so try not to forget.”

Simon forgot.  
It was the day that her plane was landing, and Simon hadn’t told her about him and Baz. They had texted a couple times, but it never came up.  
He told Baz that she didn’t know and he just laughed.  
“Good luck with that one, love. I think I’ll stay with Fiona tonight.”  
Simon decided that if this was going to happen he wasn’t going to do it by himself.  
“No you should stay here it’ll be easier if you’re here too. Maybe she won’t even care.”  
“Snow as much as I would love to see Wellbelove go through a crisis, I really don’t think my being here would help the situation. I’ll see you again tomorrow but I think I’ll let you two sort this out on your own.”  
Before Simon can protest Baz kisses him and walks out the door.

Simon is stress eating in his apartment. Penny left to pick up Agatha 30 minutes ago, and he hasn't heard from her since then. He isn’t exactly sure what he’s nervous about. He supposes it’s because he doesn’t want Agatha to think he is with Baz to spite her or anything like that. 

They walk in and Agatha looks different. Different in a good way. Not only does she seem happier, but the way Simon feels when he looks at her is different. He no longer feels that need to make her happy and be the best he can be for her, all he feels is happiness from seeing an old friend.  
“Hi Agatha.”  
She looks over at him and smiles, a genuine smile that Simon feels like he hasn’t seen in years.  
“Hi Simon, it’s good to see you again.”  
He gives her a tour of the apartment and Penny won’t stop talking about everything that Agatha has missed while being in California, except for Simon and Baz, of course.  
They sit down in the living room, and Agatha starts telling them about California.  
“It’s so beautiful there. The sun is always out and I feel so free. I was able to put everything that happened in the past and I’ve never been happier. I’m sorry Simon I know this isn’t what you wanted or expected but I couldn’t have been happy with the future that you planned for us.”  
“It’s okay I got over it. I never thought about it when we were together but once we weren’t I realized that we couldn’t have been happy. And I found someone else too so I’m truly happy now. I guess I should thank you.”  
Agatha seems to take great interest in what Simon has said.  
“You met someone else? Did you and Penny finally get together?”  
Simon and Penny roll their eyes together.  
“No for the last time Agatha, me and Simon don’t like each other in that way. We’re just friends, that’s all we’ll ever be. Also I’m still with Micah and we’re very happy together.”  
Agatha doesn’t seem fully convinced, but she drops the subject anyways.  
“Well if you aren’t with Penny, then who is it?”  
Both Agatha and Penny look over at Simon expectantly, Agatha because she wants to know who replaced her, and Penny because she doesn’t believe that Simon will actually tell her without Baz here with him.  
“I’ll tell you later. If you’re here long enough you’ll see them anyways.”  
Both Penny and Agatha seem disappointed by this response, but neither of them push.  
“Well I suppose that’s fair. Speaking of seeing people, I was expecting that Baz would be here, since the three of you are friends now.”  
Simon almost laughed at this. But he allowed Penny to respond.  
“He’s normally here, but he’s with his aunt right now. Simon would know better than me, but he’ll probably be here tomorrow.”  
Agatha looks over at Simon, slightly confused.  
“You know I don’t really understand. You spent 7 years absolutely hating Baz, then you suddenly become friends and now you see each other almost everyday. How did that happen?”  
“I don’t really know how to explain it. I guess we bonded when I helped him find out who killed his mother.”  
“Personally I like it better this way. Sure Simon still constantly talks about Baz, but at least this way it’s good things instead of bad things. I suppose I’ll never be free of him.”  
“Doesn’t your girlfriend get confused as to why Baz is always here and why you’re always talking about him?”  
Penny stares at Simon, trying to figure out how he could possibly get out of this question without telling her that his ‘girlfriend’ is actually Baz.  
“I only constantly talk about Baz to Penny, out of habit I guess.”  
Again Agatha doesn’t seem satisfied with this response, but she does nothing as she can tell that Simon is done talking.  
“Well does anyone want to get dinner? There are a few places that I’ve missed greatly while I’ve been in California.”  
“I’m always up for food.”  
And with that Simon was able to not tell Agatha about him and Baz, much to Penny and Baz’s dismay. But he can’t escape it forever. Or can he?

The next day, Simon wakes up to find Agatha already awake in the living room. She has her laptop open and seems to be typing something.  
He feels bad for not telling her yet, since he knows it’ll only be worse the longer that he waits. But he can’t seem to find a way to tell her without making things weird.  
“Good morning Agatha.”  
“Oh hi Simon. Did you sleep well?”  
“I slept alright, how about you?”  
Simon can’t possibly tell her that he slept worse than he has in months since Baz wasn’t there with him.  
“I slept fine. This isn’t the most comfortable couch but I made it work.”  
Simon laughs lightly, and goes to warm up some scones for himself.  
He checks his phone and sees that he has a text from Baz, asking him if he’s told Agatha anything yet. Simon responds quickly and goes back to drowning his scones in butter.  
“Hey Simon is Baz going to come over today?”  
Simon is surprised that she asked but checks his phone to see that Baz is planning on coming over. Although Simon assumes it’s to make him talk to Agatha because both Penny and Baz are obsessed with him either telling her or not telling her. He isn’t sure why, but he assumes it’s for a good reason.  
“Yeah he is, I just got a text from him and he’ll be over in like 30 minutes.”  
“Okay thanks for letting me know.”  
As soon as she says this, she gets up and seems to head for the bathroom. Simon decides not to think anything of it, and goes to start eating his breakfast.

When Baz shows up, the three of them are already awake and have finished eating breakfast.  
Baz has a key, but he rings the doorbell this time. Simon jumps up and goes to the door, leaving Agatha very confused while Penny rolls her eyes.  
Simon opens the door, and smiles one of his classic smiles when he sees Baz on the other side.  
“Hi Baz.”  
“Hey Snow.”  
Baz does call Simon, Simon, sometimes, although when he calls him Snow there is a lot less hate to it then there was when they were children.  
Baz pulls Simon out into the hallway, and kisses him, which answers Simon’s question about why Baz didn’t just walk inside.  
The kiss definitely lasts long enough that Agatha must be confused as to why they haven’t come inside yet, although they both highly doubt that she’ll know why.  
When Baz pulls away, he looks at Simon and askes,  
“Did you tell her yet? Please tell me you did, it’ll be really weird in there if you haven’t yet.”  
“No I didn’t do it yet. But I was planning on it.”  
Baz sighs, but doesn’t seem at all shocked by this response. He follows Simon inside.  
Agatha looks up from her conversation with Penny  
“Hi Baz. I wasn’t sure if I would actually see you while I was here.”  
“Hello Wellbelove, I’ll be honest and say that I didn’t expect to see you again, so this is definitely a surprise.”  
She doesn’t seem to know what to do with this response.  
Penny and Baz share a look that Simon can’t read, but it ends before he can think much of it. 

A few hours later they’re walking back from getting lunch, and Agatha tries again.  
“Simon you said that I would meet the person that you’re dating while I’m here, but that hasn’t happened yet. How can I be sure that you even are dating anyone else if I haven’t met them?”  
Baz looks at Simon to try and gauge his response. When it seems that Simon doesn’t know what to say, Baz decides to answer for him.  
“Who's to say you haven’t met them already Wellbelove?”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Penny looks over at Baz with a face that Simon can’t read,  
“Yeah Baz, what is that supposed to mean?”  
Simon decides to interfere before anything more is said  
“I think what Baz means is that the person I’m dating went to Watford, so you’ve already met them.”  
Penny smiles at this response, while Baz sighs.  
Agatha seems confused  
“That doesn’t make sense though. I can’t think of any other girls you knew at Watford besides me and Penny, and we’ve already established that it isn’t Penny.”  
“Way to assume there Wellbelove, maybe Snow is dating a bloke.”  
At first Agatha laughs at this, but she seems to take it in and realize that it may not be a joke.  
“Wait is this true Simon?”  
Simon decides that he can’t keep this up for much longer  
“Yeah it’s true. Before you can ask no I’m not gay, I’m not anything really I just love this person and they happen to be a bloke, it isn’t a big deal.”  
“Well who is it then? If they went to Watford I’m sure I know who they are, although I don’t know of anyone from Watford that was gay, but that doesn’t mean anything.”  
“I’m dating Baz.”  
Agatha is silent for a minute before she laughs.  
“That’s funny Simon. But who are you actually dating?”  
“I already told you, I’m dating Baz.”  
She is silent again but for longer this time. She seems to be trying to figure out how this happened and how she didn’t know about it.  
Meanwhile Baz is smiling while Penny is groaning, he shoots her a look and she glares at him and sighs. She reaches into her bag and pulls out $20 pounds.  
“What are you two doing?”  
“Bunce and I bet on if you would tell Wellbelove. I said that you would, but Bunce here was sure that someone else would have to tell her. Turns out I was right, so pay up.”  
She groans but places in the money in his hands. Simon is trying to comprehend what just happened.  
Before he can ask anymore questions Agatha starts talking  
“I’m sorry but what just happened. This makes absolutely no sense. The whole time we were in school Baz was definitely into me but all of the sudden he likes Simon. And how did this even happen, the two of you hated each other since the moment you met.”  
Baz laughs, but lets Simon respond,  
“It’s a long story but we started dating last winter holiday. When I was helping him find out who killed his mother.”  
Agatha looks confused for a second, but then something clicks  
“Were you already together when Penny and I came to Baz’s house?  
“Yes, why?”  
“That’s why you practically jumped out of my car to get back to Baz’s house. That actually kind of makes sense.”  
Baz looks at Simon quizzically, but doesn’t say anything.  
“Yeah I know this is weird and insane but that’s why I waited until today to tell you. I didn’t want to stop you from coming or anything.”  
He takes Baz’s hand now that Agatha knows and they continue walking.  
Finally Agatha speaks up again but only so Penny can hear her,  
“So is Baz your new third wheel?”  
Penny laughs  
“Absolutely not. I think I have become the definition of third wheel now that they’re together. I know this is definitely weird for you, but I promise they actually are a really good couple. Baz may have seemed evil before, but I can assure you that I wouldn’t let Simon be with someone that I thought would kill him.”  
Agatha seems slightly less worried than she did before. She looks over at their conjoined hands but looks away before it becomes weird.  
Although it doesn’t exactly make sense on paper, they do seem happy together, and that’s all she really wanted for Simon. He deserves someone that’ll make him happier than she did, and it’s clear now that Baz is that person.

“Well as long as they are as happy as they seem right now, then I suppose I'm all for it.”  
Penny laughs,  
“They are probably the happiest couple ever, it hurts my eyes sometimes. But I’m glad he found someone to make him happy. Even if that someone is Baz who I now will never stop hearing about. Never tell Simon this, but I actually like how much he talks about Baz, it makes me realize that their love is real. Also Baz talks to me about Simon as much as Simon talks about Baz, so they’re even, and I know everything.”  
They laugh together, and continue walking.  
Simon can finally relax now that Agatha knows.  
He squeezes Baz’s hand and they smile as they walk the London streets in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I love these characters so much, and I wanted to do something with them before Wayward Son.


End file.
